Season 3 Ideas.
Episode 1-Midnight Mayham Part 1: When a giant ghostly purple storm and an laser ghost came out of nowhere and destroying the Orlock Apartment Bunnicula, Chester, & Harold try to stop them and not let Mina see them but this is going to be harder they thought. Episode 2-Midnight Mayham Part 2: After Mina gets knocked out by a magic blast that came from the purple storm creature, the pets try to stop the creature before it destroys everything. During the battle and after the blast Mina gains the power to understand her pets and she finally knows Bunnicula's secret and all the supernatural things going on around her and wants answers. Episode 3-Spill The Bunns: Chester tries to get Mina not to let her tell anyone about all the supernatural things including Bunnicula's secret to her friends but it's going to be a difficult challenge for her. Episode 4-Abra-Bunnicula: When a magician name Lizzy The Great and a Female White Rabbit name Abra came to New Orleans to put on a great show. Bunnicula fell head-over-heels for Abra but it turns out that Lizzy is a crook and Abra is no ordinary Rabbit she has magic powers and she was the pet of Merlin. Bunnicula and the gang save her and stop Lizzy's scheme. When Lizzy send to jail Abra live with Becky. Episode 5-Friday The 13th: A Black Cat name Kazam is causing trouble in town. Abra knows him he was the pet of Morgen Le Fay. Can Bunnicula & Abra put both there Rabbit foots together to stop Kazam before it's to late. Episode 6-The Phantom of The Howliday Inn: Mina saw a hotel next door called The Howliday Inn. The gang walk in side but it turns its haunted by a Phantom who want them to stay forever. Can the escape the Hotel of Horrors. Episode 7-Trouble At The Magic Castle: Abra took the gang to The Magic Castle in Hollywood. But when ghost of an evil magician want revenge on both Abra and The Magic Castle. Can Bunnicula and the gang stop the show. Episode 8-New Cat In Town: Marsha came with a new Female White Cat name Shazam and Chester fell in love with her but Abra knows her shes Kazam good twin sister. They even sang "Stand By Me". Episode 9-Dancing With Dogs: When Fluffy came back Harold want to give her a gift. Abra help by giving him friendship dog collars but it made them dance. Can Abra help them before they dance forever. Episode 10-The Rabbit Family Hoedown: The Rabbit Family invite Bunnicula to there Hoedown and he bought Abra along. Bunnicula & Abra where having a great time but an evil Scarecrow plans to ruin the Hoedown. Can the Rabbits stop him before it's to late. Episode 11-The Seven Deadly Chesters: Chester found a ring but it split him into Seven of his personality. Can Bunnicula put Chester back together again. Episode 12-Bunnicula Meets Detective Bunny Holmes Part 1: Terror On The Orient Express: Abra took Bunnicula, Chester, Shazam, Harold to the Orient Express in London to ride it to Istabul. But there's trouble on the train when a Russian Blue Cat name Princess Jewel necklace goes missing. The gang must find clues, talk to suspects, & there's a Bomb on the train. Then they meet a newcomer name Detective Bunny Holmes a Young British Rabbit with mind powers of all elements and his partner a Hamster name Dr. John Hamilton. The gang must find the necklace, stop the Bomb, & catch the crook and fast before time runs out. Turns out the fiend behind it all was Detective Bunny Holmes' arch enemies Prof. Moliarty an evil Mole with Dark Matter Energy and Black Wing a Bat with the power of Hypnoisis. Episode 13-Bunnicula Meets Detective Bunny Holmes Part 2: Vile On The Nile: The gang went to Cairo, Egypt where robbery took place in the Egyptian Museum it turns out Prof. Moliarty & Black Beak stole The Eye of Horus to find the lost treasure of King Tut. Detective Bunny Holmes tells about how Prof. Moliarty & Black Wing was the ones who cost the live of his owners during a lab incident. When the gang catch up with the Villains to the tomb and found treasure they somehow escape and also somewhere in New Orleans. Mina adopt both Detective Bunny Holmes and Dr. Hamilton. Episode 14-Some Bunny To Watch Over Me: Mina friend Becky is in the Hospital in a coma. Abra scenes a dark force over Becky it was The Grim Reaper and a Old Man came to prevent that from happening. Can He, Mina, Bunnicula save Becky from Grim. The Old Man that help them was Becky's Grandfather's Angel that came to her for help. Episode 15-Houdini's Magic Box: Abra tells Bunnicula that she once work with The Great Harry Houdini and she wants Bunnicula to protect his magic box. But Kazam stole the box from him. Can Bunnicula get it back from Kazam before Abra comes back. Episode 16-Girls Night Out: Mina, Abra, & Shazam have a Girls Night Out. They were having great time but they heard a noise in the house it was Kazam up to tricks again. Can the Girls used Girl Power to stop him in time. Episode 17-It Takes Two Rabbits To Tango: There's a Dance Contest in New Orleans and Bunnicula & Abra are dancing to the beat. But the contest is a trap can The Rabbit Duos dance in rhythm to save the day. Episode 18-The Crossroads: The gang went to the Mississippi River to have a good time. When Scott went to The Crossroads where he met a man Dib Devlin he made a deal with to become a great guitar player. But it turns out that Dib Devlin is a demon who wants Scott's soul. Bunnicula challenge Dib Devlin to a guitar dual and save Scott's soul. Episode 19-Abra's Brother: Abra's twin brother Cadabra comes for a visit and he embarrassed her in front of Bunnicula. Can Bunnicula help this two magic rabbit siblings. Episode 20-Silent Movie Scare: Mina found an old Silent Movie that sunk her and the pets. It was the work of a ghost actor that bought them here. Can the gang escape the horror before it's to late. Episode 21-Let's Do The Rabbit Goth: Bunnicula & Abra were in the forest when they a group of Gothic Rabbts. The Rabbit Duo disguise themselves as Gothic because one of the group have a dark book known as The Arcania. Can Bunnicula & Abra stop this before it's to late. Episode 22-Return of The Bride of Bunnicula: Bunnicula & Abra where having a dinner date but Bunnicula's Bride return with a vengeance to get back at him. Can Abra stop her and save Bunnicula. Episode 23-Bunnicula Meets Duckula: Bunnicula and the gang were having a good time but a visitor can to town causing trouble. Bunnicula comes fang to fang with Duckula. Can Bunnicula stop this fowl fiend. Episode 24-Detective Bunny The Case of The Missing Bone: Lil Capone's favorite chew toy is missing he came to Bunnicula for help to find it. Bunnicula turns to Detective Bunny Holmes for help. It turns out the ones who took it was Lil Capone's siblings Lil Bonnie and Clyde. Episode 25-TV Catastrophe Part 1: When Harold, Chester, & Bunnicula where watching TV but a strange lighting made a Vortax that suck them both into the TV. Mina, Shazam, & Arba was look for them then they notice that they where in the TV. Can the girls get them out of there before they cut to commercial. Episode 26-TV Catastrophe Part 2: Mina was changing channels with the remote trying to get them out but something else was in the TV with it was Kazam. Luckily Abra & Shazam used their magic to get them out but Kazam was stuck in the TV. Episode 27-Let The Games Begin: Bunnicula & the gang have been transported to Planet X to be in a space game and there not the only ones their arch enemies are in it too. Can the gang survive this battle royale. Episode 28-The Wrath of The Golem: Harold found a clay making kit when he made clay doll he say some magic words and the doll turn in a Golem. Abra found out it was a Make Your Own Golem Kit when Kazam heard about he stole from Harold to make his own Golem to destroy them. Episode 29-Muscle Dog: Harold wants to impress Fluffy he went to workout with Alpha Dog and His crew. But the workout went to well Harold became a muscle monster. Can the gang help their friend before he goes on a rampage. Episode 30-A Cattail Tale: Bunnicula becomes a cat after he suck a cattail dry, just as Chester's kittenhood friends come to visit the Orlock Apartment. Episode 31-Fox-Hunted: A Fox Hunter kidnaps both Bunnicula & Abra for his next Fox Hunt and since Foxes eat rabbits. Can Chester and Harold save the Rabbits before the Hunt is on. Episode 32-The Fast and Furriest: Bunnicula the gang found a racing game but they in up suck into the game and now there racing for their lives. Can the gang win this demolition derby before it's to late. Episode 33- Victor & Hugo Meet Bunnicula: Bunnicula was having good time when two french criminal bros name Victor & Hugo plan to rub the Orlock Apartment. Can Bunnicula stop these two french fiends before they steal everything. Episode 34-Dead Men Don't Jump: Scott's friend Nate challenges a Monster to a basketball game that can could mean the end of his life if he lose. Can Bunnicula save Scott's friend before it's to late.